western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teach the Tigers to Purr
Teach the Tigers to Purr is the twenty-fifth episode of the first and only season of The Monroes. It first aired on March 8, 1967. Plot Kathy is frustrated that the children are not getting a proper education. When Clayt suggests maybe she could borrow some of Major Mapoy's books, she goes to Sleeve to discuss it. Sleeve declares that Major Mapoy would be only too happy to help her out, and before she knows it she is also teaching Major Mapoy's new charge who behaves like a spoiled rotten brat. Also, some of the other children who live in the area show up to be taught, and before Kathy knows it she is a school marm in her own home. - Source: IMDb.com Cast Starring *Michael Anderson, Jr. as Clayt Monroe *Barbara Hershey as Kathy *Keith Schultz as Jeff "Big Twin" *Kevin Schultz as Fen "Little Twin" *Tammy Locke as Amy Also Starring *''Liam Sullivan as Major Mapoy - credit only'' *Ron Soble as Jim Co-starring *Ben Johnson as Sleeve Guest Star *Ronny Howard as Timothy Prescott Supporting Cast *Ann Ayars as Kate Buchner *Carolyn Conwell as Mary Larson *Jody Carter as Em Feeny *Clyde Howdy as Joe Feeny *Rance Howard as Al *Ben Miller as Cowhand *Sofia Marie as Ellie *Kay Ann Kemper as Maudie *Eddie Sallia as Willie And *Clint Howard as Jody Larson Crew (and other credits) Closing Credits *Directed by: Norman Foster *Written by: Barbara Chain *Produced by: M. Bernard Fox *A Qualis Production | In Association With: Twentieth Century-Fox Television *Associate Producer: Fred Hamilton *Assistants to the Producer: Mel Epstein and Danny B. Landres *Series Consultant: Otis Carney *Series Created by: Milt Rosen *Music: Harry Sukman *Music Supervision: Lionel Newman *Theme: David Rose *Production Supervisor: Jack Sonntag *Unit Production Manager: Wes McAfee *Assistant Director: Max Stein *Director of Photography: Monroe Askins, A.S.C. *Art Directors: Jack Martin Smith and Carl Macauley *Film Editor: Bill Mosher, A.C.E. *Post Production Coordinator: Robert Mintz *Story Editor: Calvin Clements, Jr. *Set Decorators: Walter M. Scott, Glen L. Daniels *Supervising Music Editor: Leonard A. Engel *Music Editor: Kenneth Runyon *Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Ralph B. Hickey *Sound Effects Editor: Edward Rossi *Makeup Supervision: Ben Nye *Hair Styling Supervision: Margaret Donovan *Associate Producer and Executive Story Consultant: Frank Paris "The Producers wish to express their appreciation for the cooperation of: *''U.S. Department of Interior'' *''Grand Teton National Park'' *''National Forest Service'' *''U.S. Department of Agriculture"'' *Color by: De Luxe *William Self in charge of Production for Twentieth Century-Fox Television, Inc. Images Teach the Tigers to Purr.png The Monroes - Teach the Tigers to Purr - Image 1.png The Monroes - Teach the Tigers to Purr - Image 2.png The Monroes - Teach the Tigers to Purr - Image 3.png The Monroes - Teach the Tigers to Purr - Image 4.png The Monroes - Teach the Tigers to Purr - Image 5.png The Monroes - Teach the Tigers to Purr - Image 6.png The Monroes - Teach the Tigers to Purr - Image 7.png Category:Episodes Category:The Monroes episodes